


Making Shades of Purple

by PunkTsuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Leo de la Iglesia, Exchange Student, Ficlet, M/M, leoji, tumblr drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkTsuki/pseuds/PunkTsuki
Summary: When Guang Hong Ji met Leo, he never would have thought it would come to this. He never thought he would get even close to any Western boys, and most definitely not that close.





	Making Shades of Purple

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as a random drabble on tumblr, entirely for the sake of creating more Leoji content. They honestly need so much more love. 
> 
> The title is from "For Him." by Troye Sivan. 
> 
> Come scream at me on tumblr @ punktsuki
> 
> Enjoy x

When Guang Hong Ji met Leo, he never would have thought it would come to this. He never thought he would get even close to any Western boys, and _most definitely_ not that close.

 

It had been exactly two weeks since he had sex with Leo de la Iglesia for the first time. To Guang Hong’s disappointment, so far it had been their only time. He honestly had not stopped thinking about it since. He wasn’t sure how Leo could be so casual about the whole thing, just moving on to continue talking about assessments in class once again the next day. Was that normal? Or was it abnormal that the events just kept being replayed in Guang Hong’s mind over and over?

 

That first time with Leo started with drinks at the bar on campus, which led to talking about Leo’s art project, which led to Guang Hong sitting in the art room, shirtless and blushing _so much_ while he tried to sit still and pose for Leo’s painting. Leo had flicked paint on him when all Guang Hong could do was sit there and squirm, which led to squeaks and giggles, and paint flying and splattering across the room as they wrestled with paintbrushes. They had covered themselves in red and blue paint. Leo reaching out to grab a paint brush out of Guang Hong’s hand had lead to a chaste kiss, which lead to their paint-covered chests being pressed together, paint palettes being dropped, fingers intertwining; making shades of purple where the red and blue pigments mixed between them.

 

In all honesty, it was the most beautiful thing Guang Hong had ever experienced. Leo was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

 

***

 

When he had seen Leo for the first time, it was in his first “Art in the Asia Pacific” class. Guang Hong had just begun his two years on exchange to study in Australia. Chinese Contemporary Art was getting a lot of attention and he had big plans to start an independent gallery back home. His classes at university back home never covered any of the more avant-garde shit that he was interested in exhibiting, though. He had plans. He had to travel for that, but he as on track.

 

Leo was the tanned, long-haired beauty that sat in front of him during their hour-long lecture. Guang Hong wouldn’t admit it but he had spent too much of that first lecture looking over Leo’s shoulder to get glimpses of the sketches Leo was doing in his notebook instead of taking notes. What started out as a small cluster of tiny flowers, soon transformed into a beautifully shaded collage of overlapped floral patterns, waves and skulls. It was an interesting mix, but even just looking at these rough sketches, Guang Hong was captivated by the balance of light and dark this boy had chosen to use.

 

***

 

The second time Guang Hong saw Leo was more-or-less through forced interaction. Leo had sat next to him in their tutorial which had Guang Hong taking frantic glances at the beautiful boy next to him. But to his absolute shock and horror, their teacher had announced that they would be doing one of those stupid fucking “get-to-know-you” exercises. They each had to purposefully talk to somebody they hadn’t met yet and then tell the rest of the class three facts about the person they had just met. Guang Hong fucking _hated_ these. He could feel the heat in his cheeks rise to new levels as he turned, giving an unsure look to the beautiful guy sitting next to him.

 

“Well…I don’t know anyone, I’m on exchange” The boy said in a deep, accented voice that Guang Hong was not expecting. Was that American? It was a shock after being surrounded by the harsh twang of the Australian accents humming around them. “So, can I chat with you?” He asked. Guang Hong noted that although his voice was deep, it was soft. It seemed to compliment the soft, warm glow that radiated from Leo’s skin. He wondered if he was warm to the touch but he shook that thought out of his head before it could fully develop.

 

“Uh. Y-yes. I am on exchange too.” Guang Hong stuttered a little. He wasn’t shy, really. He had come across the fucking ocean to study and be around new people. It was something about talking to this boy though, that made him come off this way.

 

“Oh cool!” The other boy’s caramel eyes seemed to light up. “I’m Leo de la Iglesia, what’s your name?” He was smiling now, showing off beautifully straight teeth and beautifully sculpted cheek bones. _Damn_.

 

“Oh um.” Guang Hong paused for a moment. He hated this, he really did. “I use Ji as my English name,” He gave a half-smile, trying his best to not make too much eye contact.

 

“English name?” Leo’s head cocked to the side as he asked the question.

 

“Yeah. Yeah I’m from China. My Name is Guang Hong Ji but well…in this country Guang Hong is a mouthful and English names are common for us to choose to make things easier and-“

 

“What do you prefer to be called?” Leo asked. Guang Hong’s heart sped up a little. He hadn’t been asked this question since he arrived in Australia a month ago. Against his will, the blush across his cheeks was intensifying.

 

“Well I mean. Guang Hong, I guess but-“ he was a little unsure of where this was going.

 

“Guang Hong it is, then.” Leo continued to smile.

_So, he’s cute and culturally sensitive. Fuck._

Guang Hong was in trouble with this one. Boys were _so not_ the purpose of coming here, no matter how beautiful they were.

 

***

 

As their first class together went on, Guang Hong seemed to relax a little more. First day nerves were normal, right? Especially in a completely new environment. But it helped a lot to know that Leo was pretty much in the same situation. It was…nice. And so, at the end of their class, Guang Hong had eagerly asked for Leo’s social media.

 

They spoke via Snapchat throughout the rest of the day, sending each other worried-faced selfies when they got lost. By the end of the day they knew that they only had the one class together and had exchanged class schedules.

 

By Thursday, Guang Hong and Leo were meeting up on their lunch breaks, going to the bar, and discussing what teachers they liked and disliked so far. They talked about their interests and what it was they actually planed on doing with their study. Leo had turned out to be doing a Visual Arts degree which needed a certain amount of theory classes per semester – which was why he was in Guang Hong’s class in the first place. He was an artist; a painter and performer. Guang Hong was intrigued and he’d be lying if he didn’t admit that he was impressed.

 

“So. Can I ask you something? Are we like at a point where we can ask each other shit now?” They met after their class at the bar again on Friday evening. Leo’s face was glowing even more than usual as he slurred a little, looking into his glass of beer. He had said that it was gross but that it was the cheapest thing they had. Guang Hong had taken the slightly more expensive but equally more delicious choice and chosen a pink drink that looked more like soda than anything alcoholic. He felt a little silly but logically, he knew that getting something he liked over what he thought he was supposed to like should win out.

 

“Guang Hong, are you queer?”Leo asked anyway, despite Guang Hong not actually answering his first question. He paused. Guang Hong felt as though there could be a thousand tiny lightening bolts surging through his chest in that moment.

 

“W-what?” He was taken-a-back to say the least. He had never in his life been asked outright about his sexuality. And never before had he had a conversation with actual words instead of just through kisses in secret and blowjobs in clubs. Never had this come up with someone who actually might enjoy his company.

 

“Like. Are you gay?” Leo clarified. “I’m sorry if I’m intruding or being offensive I don’t mean to be, I’m not…I wouldn’t judge you no matter wh-“ He was rambling. It was kind of sweet.

 

“I am. Yeah I. I like boys.” Guang Hong looked down at his own lap. God, he had never actually said that out loud, in English or in Mandarin.

 

“Oh good” Leo said way too casually for Guang Hong’s taste. “I am too. I mean I like girls too but…anyway the reason I’m asking is because I need to make a visual proposal for a body of artwork.” His eyes were lighting up when Guang Hong’s lifted to look back at the other boy. He was speaking in an animated way that he could tell Leo was passionate about what he was saying. He liked that. He liked that Leo cared. He also relaxed a little with the help of Leo, speaking so indifferently about something Guang Hong usually kept pretty hidden. So while his heart attempted to calm down after his minor confession, he sat and he listened.

 

“So, what is your proposal exactly?” Guang Hong Asked. He wasn’t an artist himself but he was in love with the way Leo spoke about it.

 

“I want to paint the diversity within a minority,” Leo simply stated. “So, do you wanna help me?” He asked. Guang Hong was kind of entranced by this strange, somewhat impulsive boy.

 

All he could do was nod.

 

Guang Hong Ji doesn’t think he will ever let go of his time with Leo in that art room.


End file.
